movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers 4
Avengers 4 is the 4th Avengers movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It's a sequel to Avengers: Infinity War and it will come out in May 2019. It's a movie idea by FranceSwitzerland. Synopsis After Thanos collected all the Infinity Stones he let 50% of the humans on Earth extinct. Half of the Avengers died because of this. The remaining Avengers want to take revenge on Thanos. Thanos now has power over the complete world. The Avengers want to stop this. Rocket Raccon decides to help the Avengers on Wakanda. Nebula goes together with Iron Man back to Earth. In the battle against Thanos, Ant-Man is stranded in the Quantum Realm when Wasp and her parents all disappear (Ant-Man will to join the Avengers). Also, Clint Barton joins the Avengers again after he lost his complete family. When the Avengers know that they can't defeat Thanos, they get help by a very powerful woman with the name Captain Marvel. With the new team together, the Avengers want to push Thanos off his throne. Plot At the Barton house, Clint, Laura and his children are sitting together. Laura asks: "How are the Avengers doing?" Clint says: "I don't know and I don't want to know it." Laura says: "I am glad that you are now more at our family." Clint says: "I went with pension. I became too old for this." Laura says: "That means you will never be an Avenger again?" On the same time, the television is standing on in the house. The children are watching television, but the channel goes to the news where they see New York where many people suddenly disappear. Clint walks to the television and sees it happening. He says: "How is that possible? I have seen many weird things, but this seems to go even further." A few seconds later, Cooper suddenly disappears. Laura is very shocked and says: "Cooper where are you?" When they start searching for Cooper, Lila also disappears. Clint becomes very mad and screams: "You won't take them from me!" When Clint walks to Nathaniel and wants to protect him from disappearing, he suddenly hears Laura saying: "Clint, I am feeling weird." After it, Laura disappears. Clint becomes even more angry. He holds Nathaniel close but he also disappear. He becomes so angry and screams: "Also take me please!" But after minutes of waiting, he is still not disappeared. When Clint knows that he doesn't disappears, he becomes very angry picks his bow and arrow again and says: "The Avengers should know about this. The person who did this is going to pay for it!" The logo of Avengers 4 comes on the screen. The screen turns over to Wakanda with the letter saying: 'Wakanda' on the screen. Captain America, Black Widow, Bruce Banner, War Machine and Rocket Raccoon still don't know what just has happened. It is silence until War Machine says: "Have we lost?" Captain America says: "It's not the right time to take that conclusion." Rocket Raccoon says: "You should be glad, I lost my own and true friend." Thor says to him: "I will bring you back to your friends rabbit." Rocket Raccoon angrily says: "Groot was my only friend!" Bruce Banner goes out of the almost completely broken Hulkbuster. After it, he says: "We can't lose every hope. There should be a way to reverse this." Captain America says: "We will try whatever we can to stop that beast." War Machine says: "Steve, do you realize that he can let all humans extinct with one blink?" Captain America says: "I know, but if we won't do anything he can keep on doing this for years." Thor says: "With the whole team together we might stand a chance." Captain America says: "Lets return to New York, there is not much we can do here anymore." All the Avengers walk away, except Bruce Banner. He goes back to the Hulkbuster suit and tries to make it one small package. Natasha sees it and comes to him. She asks: "Can I help you?" Bruce says: "It should succeed with one click on this button." When he does that, the suit explodes and is even more broken. After it, Bruce says: "Tony should take a look at his suit. I can't do much with it." Natasha laughs soft and says: "I hope for Tony that he didn't disappear like the others." After it, they go walk behind the others. Bruce asks: "What did I actually all miss? Thor said that I was Hulk for two years." Natasha answers: "Not much except a big fight with Tony and Steve." Bruce says: "That explains why they are not together anymore." Natasha says: 'I was first on Tony's side but I switched over to Steve, it all isn't very important anymore." Bruce says: "After we defeated Thanos you can tell me everything." Natasha says: "There will be much time for us after it." Bruce says: "I like your new hair colour by the way." Natasha laughs and says: "Red was too conspicious. I had to change it." When they are at the Quinjet, Steve walks to Thor and says: "I really think it is good you are back at the team." Thor says: "Asgard is gone and I have no one else anymore. You are one of the last friends I have." Captain America says: "Welcome back to the team." After it, the quinjet flies away. On Titan, Iron Man and Nebula are the only two Avengers/GOTG left. Iron Man still can't fully believe about what happened. Iron Man doesn't really knows what to do, until Nebula says: "Come on, lets go after him! He killed Gamora, I want revenge!" Iron Man says: "Do you have any idea to get off this planet?" Nebula says: "There must be a spaceship somewhere here." Iron Man says: "We can steal something from Thanos. He is probably not interested in here and only stays at Earth." Nebula says: "If he is on Earth, then we should go to Earth." Iron Man starts flying and searches for a spaceship where they can go back to Earth with. At the Soul World, Bucky, T'Challa, Sam, Groot, and Scarlet Witch are all appeared. Wanda couldn't find Vision anywhere and Wanda shouts: "Vis! Where are you?!" Bucky says: "Where are we? Are we in Heaven?" Sam Wilson says: "Where's Steve and others? Didn't they get disintegrate with us?" Nick Fury got transported to the Soul World, Fury saying: "-cker!" Bucky says: "My God, we're not the only ones who been disappeared." Scarlet Witch says: "Thanos has won and we failed, it's all my fault, if only I haven't left my post then Vision and we would all still be alive." Groot gives Wanda a flower to cheer her up. Wanda says: "Thanks, Groot is it?" Wanda says: "Thanos didn't just killed Vision, he killed me too." Wanda says: "some Avenger I turned out to be, first mother and father then Pietro then Vision and now me." Wanda says: "Not only Vision died twice, I died too!" Nick Fury asks: "Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Falcon says: "Director Fury? You too?" Nick Fury says: "I got good news and bad news, the good news is I have contacted Carol Danvers AKA Captain Marvel to come to Earth and the bad news, I don't know when she'll come" Bucky says: "We're doomed." Falcon says: "How do we know if Captain Marvel won't turn to dust like us?" After Hope, Hank and Janet arrived at the Soul World, Hope says: "Oh no, Scott is still in the Quantum Realm, we need to get back to get him out of there." Janet says to her daughter: "Just be careful, Jellybean." Scarlet Witch says: "Jellybean?" Hope says: "My feet are killing me" She got an idea and shrinks and sits on Wanda's shoulder. Wasp says "Aw, much better" Scarlet Witch says: "Why do you have to shrink and sit on my shoulder while I walk?" After they meet Spider-Man, Doctor Strange and GOTG, T'Challa: "So Tony Stark was with you?" Scarlet Witch says: "So Thanos didn't take the Time Stone from you, you just give it to him, I got one question I need to ask you." She pins Doctor Strange to the wall with her powers. Wanda angrily asks: "What were you thinking?! You sacrificed half the Universe? You should have keep on fighting then we would still be alive and wouldn't be here and Vision would still be alive." Doctor Strange says: "But he was going to kill Tony to get to it." Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Paul Bettany as Vision * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel as Groot *Karen Gillian as Nebula * Zoe Saldana as Gamora24 * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Gwyneth Palthrow as Pepper Potts *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton *Isabella Poynton as Lila Barton *Jaiden Stafford as Nathaniel Barton Category:Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Action Category:Science-Fiction Category:FranceSwitzerland's Ideas